thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
K't'inga Class
'K't'inga class' *K't'inga-Class Battle Cruiser (2267) *K't'inga-Class Battle Cruiser (2350) The K't'inga-class battle cruiser was a primary class of warship in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet in the late 23rd century and with the Klingon Defense Force in the mid-to-late 24th century. 'History' Introduced in the early 2270s, the K't'inga-class cruiser was considered one of the most powerful warships in the Klingon Defense Forces, even serving as a flagship of the Imperial Fleet for a time during the 2290s. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) K't'inga-class cruisers were in service as early as 2273, when the Epsilon IX station recorded the destruction of three K't'inga-class vessels by the V'Ger entity. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Starfleet's interest in the K't'inga-class cruiser was such that in 2285, the class of ship appeared in the Kobayashi Maru training scenario at Starfleet Academy. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) For nearly a century, the K't'inga-class cruiser proved to be a rugged, sturdy design that saw continuous use. In that aspect they were much like their Federation counterparts the Excelsior-class and Miranda-class starships, whose usefulness outlived contemporaries such as the Constitution-class cruiser. With marked improvements, these warships saw continuous use as front-line and border patrol ships throughout the Second Klingon-Federation War and the Dominion War of the early-2370s. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Soldiers of the Empire", "Call to Arms") They were not always the ship of choice for all missions, however, as more agile craft like the Klingon Bird-of-Prey were better suited for some tasks. (DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") 'Technical data' The K't'inga-class cruiser was one of the most advanced and versatile warships in the Klingon Imperial Fleet. Although the tactical effectiveness of the K't'inga relative to other ships was never firmly established in true canon, it was capable of challenging a Constitution class cruiser without fear (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country), threatening an Excelsior class cruiser in a stand-off situation, and in small numbers it could inflict severe damage on an Excelsior class cruiser (VOY: "Flashback"). 'Physical arrangement' The outboard plan of the K't'inga design incorporated the same basic shape and classic design lineage dating back over one hundred years to the D5 class battle cruiser. (ENT: "Marauders", et al.) The K't'inga-cruiser was a direct offshoot in design-lineage from the venerable D7 class battle cruiser introduced sometime prior to 2267. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy", et al.) The bulk of the ship's overall mass was incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge module was located on a bulbous forward section, which was separated from the aft section by a relatively thin connective section that attached to and flared into the aft section. Located on the caudal section of the ship were the ship's impulse engines. Jutting from below the port and starboard side of the ship's aft section were the ship's warp nacelles. Aside from possessing a slightly sleeker shape and contour than its D7-class predecessor, the most notable design variations between the two classes included a less bulbous forward section, a larger bridge dome, differently-designed warp nacelles, and more extensive external hull plating. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture, et al.) 'Tactical systems' The weapon systems aboard the K't'inga-class cruisers have included phasers, disruptors, photon torpedo launchers, and concussive charges. (TNG: "The Emissary"; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior"; Star Trek: The Motion Picture; VOY: "Flashback") The torpedo launchers included one torpedo tube in the forward section, and one aft. The forward torpedo bay was located below the bridge, in the foremost part of the ship, while the aft torpedo bay was located between the impulse engines. During the arming sequence, the interior perimeter of the torpedo tube area glowed a bright red until the torpedo or torpedoes were fired. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) This class of ship was also equipped with two forward mounted phasers. (TNG: "The Emissary") This phaser and torpedo weaponry was considered state of the art during the 2290s. They were no match for a Galaxy-class starship of the 2360s, but were, however, more than a match for any weakly-defended colony or outpost at the time. (TNG: "The Emissary") By the late 24th century, K't'inga-class battle cruisers had been retrofitted to keep up with the advances of technology. In the 2370s, their forward torpedo launchers included a powerful disruptor emitter, allowing these vessels to remain formidable adversaries. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior", "Rules of Engagement") 'Cloaking device' These vessels also had incorporated, like many Klingon starships of the time, a cloaking device, which hid them from detection in most evasive situations. (TNG: "The Emissary"; DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") K't'inga-class cruisers underwent several cloak upgrades during their years of service. Those cruisers equipped with cloaks installed prior to 2290 were known for the particular weakness of not being 100% efficient at blocking gamma radiation. (TNG: "The Emissary") 'Propulsion systems' The warp drive of the K't'inga-class enabled it to reach the speed of warp 5. (TNG: "Heart of Glory", "The Emissary") During an encounter between the USS Enterprise-D and the IKS T'Ong, Enterprise chief engineer Geordi La Forge figured that the Enterprise could probably knock out the T'Ong's warp engines without damaging the rest of the ship, as a means of disabling the vessel. (TNG: "The Emissary") 'Additional systems' Some K't'inga-class cruisers were equipped with cryonic technology, which allowed crews of the late 23rd century to be placed in cryogenic sleep for long voyages. (TNG: "The Emissary") 'Interior design' The primary color scheme aboard K't'inga-class cruisers was distinctively earth-tone colors, such as beige and gray. In contrast to the corridors found aboard contemporary vessels, such as the Bird-of-Prey, these vessels were considerably spacious in size. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) 'Main bridge' The configuration of the darkened main bridge design of the K't'inga-class cruiser set the tone for many of the later Klingon bridge layouts, including the later Bird-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers. The main bridge was located at the top portion of the forward section of the vessel. Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's main viewscreen, used by the ship's captain. Featured in the center of the bridge, on a raised platform, directly behind the viewscreen was the command chair, which had the ability to swivel 360 degrees. This positioning provided the commanding officer an unobstructed view of the screen, as well as allowed the commander to visually monitor all bridge operations. Directly behind the command chair were two manned consoles. The port side position had control over the viewscreen display and could take the ship into evasive maneuvers (as with helm control on a Constitution-class ship. Lastly, at the rear of the bridge were two pivoting weapons targeting stations, which contained the ship's targeting systems. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) An alternate bridge style was also used on ships by the early 2360s. It featured the captain's chair at the back of a smokey and dimly lit bridge with banners of the Federation and Klingon Empire on the rear wall. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") 'Transporter room' The transporter room aboard a K't'inga-class cruiser contained five transporter pads, arranged linearly. At an angle, and to the right of the pads, was the transporter control console, with an operator's chair; to the left was the doorway. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) 'Stateroom' The stateroom aboard the Kronos One was the Klingon Chancellor Gorkon's private dining and conference room. This room featured a large transparent pedestal-table, with an overhead chandelier, set on a raised platform with surrounding chairs. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) 'Source' *Memory Alpha: K't'inga class *Memory Beta: K't'inga class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 3 (Spacedock) (pages 57-59) (2350) *Ship Recognition Manual vol 4 (Spacedock) (pages 96-98) (2267) *thedemonapostle